


Lonely

by CrimsonFoxx443



Series: Percy Deserves Some Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFoxx443/pseuds/CrimsonFoxx443
Summary: Percy is feeling depressed and lonely. Luckily, his older brother shows up to help him out.It is an individual work and you don't need to read the rest of the series to understand this.





	Lonely

****

Percy may have made up with his family, but he still felt like he didn't belong back at the Burrow. It wasn't too hard to stay away, to be honest. He already had his own apartment and job, so he can support himself and the only time family ever contacted him was if there was a major event. Even his mom had stopped trying to get him to come to family dinners. That was what really solidified the idea that he didn't belong with the rest of the Weasleys.

Percy was usually too distracted by work to muse on all of this, but after he passed out from exhaustion at his desk one night and wasn't found until morning, his workload had been cut and he had been given a few days off. Most would see this as a blessing.

Percy saw it as a nuisance. He was never big on hobbies, so now all he could do was think when he had free time. It was horrible being stuck with his own thoughts all day. Especially on days like today. It was the third Sunday of the month which meant family dinner at the Burrow. Molly hadn't called to invite him. He had always declined in the past, so it wasn't a surprise that she would just stop asking eventually, but it was still upsetting everytime it happened. This was the third time she didn't call him. The first time, he cried himself to sleep. The second time, he'd been working to hard to allow his emotions to take hold. This time, he just couldn't stop _thinking _about it. His whole immediate family would be there. Even Harry, Hermione, and everyone's spouses and boy or girlfriends were invited- and Percy wasn't. He knows it's his fault, but it still hurts. Now all he can think of is what would have changed if he'd maybe attended a dinner or two.

Percy sighed. It was getting late. He should go to bed.

His bed time preparations were interrupted by a knock on his door. Percy didn't bother to check who it was. He just threw the door open.

"Charlie? What are you doing here?" Percy asked.

Charlie snorted. "Haven't heard from you in awhile and you skipped family dinner again, Perce. I came to check on you."

"I wasn't invited." Percy said immediately. He shut his mouth and his lips formed a tight line after he said that. He hadn't meant to let anyone know how much that bothered him.

Charlie's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean you weren't invited? You're family."

"Mom always fire called me to invite me, but she stopped a few months ago. I figured that means I'm not invited."

"She _what? _She still sends me an owl every month to make sure I'm coming and I've only missed two of them."

Percy frowned. His eyes were damp and ready to release tears, but he held them in. "Are you coming in?" He held the door open so Charlie could enter.

Charlie walked inside and sat down on his couch. "I figured you just didn't want to come. Can't blame you. Ginny still hasn't forgiven you, you know. George, too."

Percy sat adjacent to him on a loveseat. "That's what it was at first, but then. . ." He trailed off.

Charlie sighed. "Yeah. Has anyone called you lately to keep you updated?"

Percy shook his head. "No. The last update I got on everyone was three months ago."

"That's ridiculous! I would have kept you updated if I knew mom stopped calling you. You should have owled me, Percy." Charlie looked at him with sadness in his eyes.

"Sorry." Percy muttered.

Charlie moved over and sat in the empty seat next to Percy. He ruffled Percy's hair. "It's okay. I'm glad I know now. Let me fill you in on everyone, okay?"

Percy's eyes lit up. "I'd like that."

Charlie chuckled. "Good. I guess the biggest thing is that Fleur is pregnant. Has been for two months."

"Really? That's great. I'm sure Bill and her must be very happy. Mom, too, I'm sure."

"Yeah. Everyone is pretty excited. After that, let's see. . . Hermione finally agreed to date Ron. George is reopening his and Fred's shop. Ron offered to help him." He smiled.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad he's finally trying to move on." Percy leaned into his older brother's side. Charlie threw an arm around him.

"Yeah, me too. Ginny was offered a tryout with the Cannons after she graduates. I think she'll do good. Her and Harry broke up. Turns out Harry's a poof." He snorted.

"I'm not surprised. I'm sure Ginny wasn't either in the end." Percy said.

"She wasn't. She told him that she doesn't want to see him until he confesses to Malfoy and brings him around for dinner." Charlie laughed.

"So it's Malfoy? I'm surprised. I can see them liking each other, but I wouldn't have expected them to act on it."

"Well, sometimes a little risk is worth the reward." Charlie tightened his grip on Percy.

"Speaking from experience?" Percy stared up at his brother's face.

"No." He frowned as he stared back at Percy. "I guess I'm just not brave enough to take the risk."

Percy smiled. "I am. I'm already estranged from most of the family. What's one more?" He leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on Charlie's lips. It was hesitantly returned.


End file.
